Super Smash Bros 4
by MLDKF
Summary: It's the 4th tournament and it's gonna blow you mind.


**Note: I do not own Nintendo, Konami, Sega, or any of the other companies of characters who are here. Furthermore I do not own any of the characters you see here. Please do not say to me "Oh (insert charactes name here) will never be in Super Smash Bros." because that would really make me mad.**

"Ah isn't this great Crazy?" Master Hand said talking to his brother. "We get to start up the newest Smash Bros. tournament. I can't wait to see the looks on everyones faces."

"Chocolate." replied the retarted twin of Master Hand.

"This is going to be another great tournament." Master Hand told himself.

* * *

Hello, I'm the narrator. I'm a person who is here to guide the story along. This is the story of the 4th Super Smash Bros. Tournament. After Samus's victory last time, the others have been getting along as best they can. Here is the characters you'll be seeing.

Veterans:

Mario

Luigi

Peach

Bowser

DK

Diddy

Yoshi

Wario

Link

Zelda

Ganondorf

Toon Link

Samus

Pit

Ice Climbers (Popo & Nana)

R.O.B.

Fox

Falco

Wolf

Captain Falcon

Kirby

Meta Knight

King Dedede

Olimar

Pikachu

Pokemon Trainer

Lucario

Jigglypuff

Marth

Ike

Ness

Lucas

Mr. Game & Watch

Snake

Sonic

Newcomers:

Mario Series:

Birdo

Paper Mario

Waluigi

Donkey Kong Series:

King K. Rool

Lankey Kong

Dixie Kong

Metroid Series:

Ridley

Star Fox Series:

Krystal

F-Zero Series:

Samaurai Goroh

Sonic Series:

Tails

Knuckles

Shadow

Final Fantasy Series:

Cloud

Red XIII

Tifa

Yuffie

Rinoa

Castlevania Series:

Simon Belmont

Alucard

Street Fighter Series:

Ryu

Banjo-Kazooie Series:

Banjo

Spyro Series:

Spyro

Crash Bandicoot Series:

Crash Bandicoot

Megaman Series:

Megaman

Bomberman Series:

Bomberman

Killer Instinct Series:

Jago

Orchid

Fulgore

Halo Series:

Master Chief

* * *

Master Hand floated above the Second Floor when everone was in. "Hello smashers. Welcome to the first day of the Smash Bros. tournament. I am Master Hand and these are my coharts." He looked towards a blue Humanoid like creature. "This is Tabuu. He is in charge of discipline."

"So you'd better not make me angry or your pay. Master Hand will tell you the rules later."

Master Hand looked at a purple cat like creature. "This is Mewtwo. He is the Psychiatrist here." MH then looked towards a peson that looked kind of like Mario in a doctor's outfit. "This is Dr. Mario, the Physician." The Hand then looked at what seemed to be a swordsman with Red Hair. This is Roy. He will be in charge of activities." Master Hand finally looke d at his brother. "And that is my brother Crazy Hand. He's retarded."

Crazy Hand looked at his brother. I'm not completeley retarded. Only on Tuesdays and in the morning. On Sundays I act as smart as you brother."

"Right. ...Now, as you all know Samus was our champion in the last tournament. Since everyone is here, I'll explain the rules."

* * *

Rules:

No fighting outside of the arena.

After lights out, noone is to leave there room, unless they call asking to come see me.

Challenges will be accepted by writing the challenge down on paper and putting it in the suggestion box next to my room.

Noone may come into my room without my permission.

* * *

"While we are onto this," Master Hand said." let's go over room assignments.

* * *

Room 1: Pit, Link, Jago, and Cloud

Room 2: Wario, Waluigi, Wolf, and Knuckles

Room 3: Ike, Marth, Snake, and Olimar

Room 4: Pokemon Trainer, Master Chief, Goroh, and Simon

Room 5: Diddy, DK, Sonic, and Tails

Room 6: Meta Knight, Megaman, Bomberman, and Falcon

Room 7: Lucas, Ness, Dedede, and Red

Room 8: Mario, Luigi, Spyro, and Crash

Room 9: Kirby, R.O.B., Fulgore, and Lucario

Room 10: Pikachu, Game & Watch, Ganondorf, Ryu, and Shadow

Room 11: Fox, Falco, K. Rool, and Banjo

Room 12: Samus, Zelda, Peach, and Nana

Room 13: Bowser, Popo, Toon Link, and Yoshi

Room 14: Jigglypuff, Krystal, Orchid, and Birdo

Room 15: Ridley, Lanky, Alucard, and Paper Mario

Room 16: Dixie, Tifa, Yuffie, and Rinoa

"You may head there now" said MH

* * *

Next Time: The smashers head to there rooms and learn to trust each other.

Falco decides to prank people.

And what would make Jago mad at Capt. Falcon?

That's all coming up next time.


End file.
